A shattered soul
by Animezpeps
Summary: What if Ace was a dragon? What if a devil fruit user shattered his mind? What if the crew had to watch his memories to fix his shattered mind? Will they see all of his pain from both dimensions he has only shared with Luffy? all of these will be answered here (at least give this a shot rated for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I haven't posted a new story in a while but I swear this story is different I swear I was high on sugar or something when I wrote this.**

_**IMPORTANT!**_**- In this story ace is a dragon(not a devil fruit user) and is a member of the strawhat crew since alabasta. Sabo is alive**

**Summary- Ace is a dragon that had a harsh life in his dimension and after the loss of the only people that ever cared for him he falls through a portal and is now ten again. He grows up in the one piece universe and joins the strawhat crew but when a strange girl shatters his mind it is up to the strawhats to piece his mind together, but they have to watch all his memories to do so.**

_**WARNING**_**- Does not fallow manga- Smarter troubled Ace!**

_**WARNING**_**- Mature content in later chapters(rape) in one chapter not real bad so I think yall can handle it **

**PLEASE DON"T FLAME ME FRAGAIL SPIRT**

**DON'T own ONE PIECE (if I did Ace would be alive) or any qoutes but the poems are mine unless stated otherwise. **

**Also review and try to read past this give a story a chance**


	2. Problems begin

_**CHAPTER ONE**_**- Strangers! Problems! Solutions! **

**Ace:** Do you hate me?

**ME**:No why?

**Ace: **Because your going to-mmfhg mfh

**ME**: NO! SPOILERS! I HAVE A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!

**Ace**: * Gulp* Yes mam

* * *

"Ace! Ace! Wake up Ace" Luffy said constantly poking the twenty-year old in all the places he new to poke to wake him up.

"What is it Lu?" Ace asked looking out the window to see the moon still in the sky "Why are you waking me up so early it's like two or three in the morning and I don't have watch tonight?" he finished with a tired yawn

"There is someone on the Sunny." Luffy replied shaking Ace fully awake

"Alright wake everyone else up." Ace told Luffy grabbing his cheeks and stretching them out so Luffy would get off of him.

"Ow~ Ow~ okay! Okay! I'm going to wake'em up" Luffy said which made Ace release his cheeks

* * *

"Whats wrong?" Usopp asked looking over at the two D's for an answer

"Luffy thought he saw someone on board the ship." Ace replied with a tired smile

"Okay then where are they?" Nami now asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"-Sigh- Ace" All heads turned towards Zoro "Just turn into your dragon form and fly around the ship to see if they are on deck somewhere or if they moved to the crows nest"

"Damn marmio actually had a good idea" Sanji said instigating the usual fight

"What you say ERO-COOK!" (Enter fight winner Nami)

"Um...Okay ready Lu?"

"Yep!" was the instant reply from a happy Luffy

"Okay then" Ace said as he transformed into a solid black dragon with acid green expressive eyes (A/N think of toothless from httyd)

"Alright! Ace! Up!"to that command Ace spreed his wings out and he then flew up.

As Ace and Luffy were flying around the crows nest they spotted a girl with purple hair in the crows nest and they flew up and landed atop the crows nest Luffy then swung in the hatch and grabbed the girl and jumped out and landed on the Deck with a soft thud. Ace turned human all except his wings that stick out on his back and his tail that still looked like a dragon's tail and gently glided down to the deck and joined the others.

"P-Please LET GO OF ME!" the girl screamed frightened out of her mind to be captured by the pirates. She finally tore her arm away from Luffy before any one could get a question out of their mouth and started running to the side of the deck.

"Somebody catch her!" Franky and Brook shouted in unison at the closest person which happened to Ace

"Gotcha" he yell as he grabbed her when she turned around she screamed then apologized

"I sorry but I didn't want to do this!" she raised her arm then shouted "MIND SHATTERING TELEPORTATION!" then there was a bright flash that blinded everyone and after the blinding light disappeared the only thing there was Ace..laying..on..the deck...unconscious. Luffy (surprisingly) took charge.

"CHOPPER! ZORO! TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!" they did did so without a word

"NAMI! ROBIN! GO SEE WHAT YOU CAN FIND!" they went to the library in almost full-blown run.

"EVERYONE ELSE FIND THAT GIRL!" Luffy finished giving instructions and Sanji wanted to remark about how he suddenly became smart when it came to his brother and dragon but decided against it to not waste time.

* * *

After Ace was put in the infirmary and deemed stable and fine to be left alone by Chopper, the crew gathered in the galley to report there findings.

"We couldn't find her anywhere! It's like she disappeared in thin air!" Franky shouted in worry and frustration waving his arms around the air for added influence.

"We will just have to look harder!" Luffy shouted slamming his fist on the table in a sitting position.

"We won't find her." Robin said entering the galley with no emotion on her face with Nami close behind with a angry expression on hers.

"Why Robin-San?" Brook asked with a worried expression ( even though he was a skeleton)

"Well the devil fruit user that did this had the power of the shatter-shatter fruit which shatters ones mind, and the only way to put a person's mind together is to watch their memories, but this devil fruit has a unique ability with it. It can teleport the user anywhere, so she is probably somewhere far away from here.

"How will this work; I mean Ace is originally from a different dimension" Zoro asked from the corner he was sitting in with no emotion at all.

"It's fine we will just see the memories from that dimension too." Robin said reading the book trying to hide her worry.

"Robin how will we enter his memories ?" Luffy ask seriously, his posture still stiff, and eyes shadowed.

"We have to burn at least one of his treasures." she said as if the sentence was going to come to life and kill her.

"Your call Luffy." Zoro said cutting in since everyone was so speechless at the mere thought of taking a treasure away from a nakama.

"We will do it." Luffy said actually serious but angry with the answer.

"G-guys how will we get out?" Usopp asked looking a bit paler than normal.

"Yea and what about marines attacking?" Chopper asked returning climbing on top of Zoro's head.

"Well that answer is easy. You see once the pieces are put back together we will automatically be expelled from his mind. As for the marines it says time will stop on the outside world so we should be fine." Robin answered looking a little less stressed.

"Okay" Sanji said for everyone "Oi Chopper is he okay for this?" he asked as he light his eighth cigarette in an hour.

"He should be." was the reply that can from the top of the swordsman's head.

"Okay then let's DO THIS!" Luffy shout as he bolted to the infirmary with the others fallowing suit

* * *

"So what do we burn?" Franky asked scratching his head in mild confusion.

"Maybe his hat?" Usopp suggested rubbing his chin in thought.

"N-NO!" Ace suddenly screamed "NO! STOP! IT HURTS! STOP! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE!" he screamed out again in a heartbreaking cry that successfully freaked everyone out and broke their heart because no one ever saw Ace show panic or fear aside from Luffy.

"I-is nii-chan O-okay?" Luffy asked barely above a whisper

"He is reliving all of his memories so...I really can't tell you...sorry." Robin said patting Luffy's hair.

"In that case let's hurry and don't burn his hat. He treasures that hat more than I do mine." Luffy said looking at everyone in which they said nothing "Burn his bracelet it is one of his treasures but not as much as his hat." Luffy finished

"Okay" was the reply as chopper slipped the bracelet from Ace's wrist

"Luffy may I do the honors, I know I haven't been here long but it would make me feel honored to this, and in the most respectful way to dispose of one's treasure." Brook said looking to Luffy for permission

"Sure." Luffy replied nodding as Sanji handed brook his lighter who then took a golden bowl out of his Afro and set the bracelet inside and then set it aflame.

"Robin why isn't anything happening?" Nami said panicking and watching the smoke like it was the enemy.

"I still have to say the incantation so please no one speak." Robin said calmly while everyone nodded

_Memories from a distant past_

_Held close to our heart_

_Fly fast in times of joy_

_shattered minds are broken_

_spirits dwindle_

_let passage through a broken mirror_

_let passage through broken glass_

_let passage into the shattered mind_

_as we watch distant memories fly past_

_as we watch new memories flourish_

Once Robin was finished the smoke swirled into a portal and they walked into it and a white light blinded them and once they could see again there.. was.. nothingness so Luffy asked what everyone wanted to know "Where are we?"

* * *

**Okay I know people seem ooc but this is a serious fic and when it comes to ace being in danger Luffy seems to get much smarter. Also I don't know when the updates will happen or if their will be any depends on what kind and how many reviews I get also please criticizes my grammar. **


	3. Already hunted

**Chapter one****-**_Early Childhood_

* * *

"I think we are inside Ace's mind" Robin said like it was an everyday thing picking herself up off the floor along with Sanji's aid.

"Wow! Really! Robin-sis I know Ace is dumb sometimes but really; I didn't expect well um.."Franky began looking all around him seeing nothing but empty whiteness, so Sanji provided " to be this empty I know he can be an idiot but this takes the cake."he said lighting a cigarette

"How do we watch his memories?" Nami asked thoroughly confused and as if answering her question the whiteness around them began to shift and change.

Finally they were standing in a brightly lit forest on a small path and they looked down the road to see two people walking down the path was a man that looked no older than twenty holding the hand of what looked like a 8 year old version of Ace and the older man looked just like Ace except he didn't have freckles.

"I bet that is Ace's dad" Chopper said grinning "Ace looks just like him!" they watched as the two walked into a house it was plain and simple four rooms a bath room a living room a kitchen and a bed room split into two that only had two bags lying in the corner.

"Ayume' get your stuff together we leave in two days." The man said stirring the pot

'K" was Ace's reply

"Hey, dad why don't I have a mom like the other kids my age?"

"Well Ayume' shortly after you were born some soul reapers came and took her away."

"Why did he just call Ace Ayume' " Brook asked with curiosity

"Ace said when he was around ten he fell off a cliff and hit his head and couldn't remember his name." Luffy said as if it was obvious

"I wonder if something bad happened" Brook stated with a genuine look of concern on his (Skull -how is it possible no one will know-) as he turned back to the memories.

Luffy stood still at this comment he didn't want to think about all the bad things that might happen to Ace from this point on, because he knew some of the things that had happened to Ace and the thought of them made him sick as he turn back to the memories

"Why, and what are soul reapers?"

"Well she was a Siren and they saw her as a threat and soul reapers are very bad people who want to hurt us dragonenians so they can have our world." the man said in a slow voice as if to make sure Ace understood in which case he did cause Ace was just smart like that.

"Okay so I need to stay away from them?" Ace asked questioning

"Yes" the man replied

"Is that way we move so much?"Ace asked with a sad stare

The man seemed to notice this and bent down grabbed Ace by his shoulders and looked him in the eye and said "Yes, we do so you are safe. The soul reapers see your existence as a threat to their plans."

"Why how am I a threat?!" Ace asked/yelled tearing up

"Hey now, don't cry we have no time for that." Ace instantly held his tears back "It is because you are a Nightfury and a son of a siren and dragon and that makes you very special."

"Lets get some lunch, kay" the man said afterward to change the subject which Ace fell for completely

M'K" The 8 year old said happily as he followed his father

The memory then faded to black and the strawhats stared gobsmacked at what they just learned

"Ace-ankii is already a wanted person hes not even a teen yet!" Franky said in out rage.

"No Franky-san he is wanted because of his lineage." Robin said mulling it over

"It's still messed up!" Nami shouted outraged

"Yeah, Ace-nii is only ,what looks like to be 8 and is already being hunted down could it get worse!" Chopper screamed in worry from his place behind Usopp's leg.

"Yes, yes it will." Luffy said being oddly quiet

"How do you know Luffy?" Nami asked silently hoping that all this was all that happened that just being hunted was all that happened

"He told me somethings not a lot tho." Luffy said staring at the blank whiteneess a look of hatred on his face. Something usually not seen on Luffy's face.

"Like what?" Sanji questioned a feeling of foreboding coming over him as he lit anther cigarette to calm such feeling.

"You'll probably see" was all Luffy said

As for Zoro he hoped his captain was wrong. So they turn to the memories as they began taking shape again.

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to my only reviewer so**

**Picu: thanks for taking an interest to be honest I didn't even expect one rview so thanks.**

**Also there is a reason behind the name change it will b important in the plot. Ps I think luffy Is smarter than he lets on remember his first encounter Akoji. **


End file.
